The Holy Devil Pawn
by DracoNight
Summary: A boy who lost his parents at a young age, and has awaken a power inside him that can even kill a god in time. A boy that is the son of a human and angel. Issei just wanted to live a normal life after leaving Europe, but that never happened when he returns home. (Sorry for dad summary) I do NOT own Highschool DxD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Pardon some spelling and grammar. I try to fix those but some escape me. Review, favorite and follow if you wish to. And most importantly...enjoy.**

* * *

**C****hapter 1: The Color Red.**

"Red. The color of anger and hatred, and the color of love and happiness.

Red. The color of the blood that stains my hands.

Red. The color of her long hair."

Says a young man, lying on the cold, hard ground with four holes in his body.

[I saved you once. I'm sorry, but I can't do it again.]

-1 Week Ago-

A young man entered the Kuoh Academy grounds for his first day at his new school.

He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. Average height and a slight above average build. He wore the schools uniform, a black blazer with a white dress shirt with black highlights, both were fully unbuttoned. Under that was a red shirt that loosely fit his body. He had on black matching pants and blue sneakers.

As he walked around before school started, he gained the attention of many students, especially the girl students who over populated the school.

'I knew this school used to be an all girl school, but I thought there would be more guys here. And better than that, "they" don't seem to be hiding. There does seem to be quite a few here.' He thought. While looking at an old building, hidden in the trees.

The bell had rung to warn the students to get to their class.

He looked at a paper in his hand and went to find his class room.

It wasn't hard to find as the school was well organized and laid out. Once he reached his class room, he stood at the door for a second and walked in.

He approached what he assumed to be the teacher and was told to stand out in the hall way until asked to come inside.

'I have to do this once again.' He thought as a red haired girl and a black haired walked passed him.

Soon he was asked to come in the room and he walked inside and to the front of the room.

"Class, this is our new student. You may introduce yourself." The teacher said.

He looked at the people in the room closely.

"Hello. My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm 17. Please take care of me." He said with a bow.

After he was done talking, two people raised their hand to ask Issei a question.

"Do you mind Mr. Hyoudou?" The teacher asked.

"No. I do not mind." He said in a happy but nervous tone.

"Ok Rias, you first."

He looked to a girl with long red hair, blue eyes and an overly large chest.

'Oohh yeah. Those are nice.' Issei thought.

"You said you're 17, doesn't that make you a grade lower than us?"

He snapped out of his trance and answered.

"I studied very well in Europe and excelled in them, so naturally I'd be a grade above normal."

"Ok, then next is Akeno.

Next a girl with long black her tied in a ponytail in the back, violet eyes and an equally similar chest size to Rias.

"Where did you study exactly?" She asks.

"I studied in Rome mostly and other various places like England. I'm an expert in religion and anything involved with that." He answered with an innocent smile.

Both girls looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces.

After that, there were no other questions and Issei took an empty seat in the back of the room.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for his first day. But at the lunch break, he knew he was being watched. He thought it was just some of the girl awing at him or some of the guy talking about him, so he brushed it off.

As he left to go home, he saw two boys being chased by a group of women.

"Help us." One yelled.

They soon ran towards Issei and hid behind him.

"You're new right? Help us, please!" The other one said.

Before he could do anything, the group of girls had stopped in front of him. Two girls stepped up and spoke in an angry tone.

"You! I heard there was a new student, so that must be you. Anyway, hand those two perverts over!" She pointed at the two behind him.

"What did they do that made you so mad?" He asked.

"They were spy on us while we were changing! They do it all the time and we beat the crap out of them for it!" The other girl said.

Issei turned around to look at the two behind him, then go on one knee.

"You two are very brave to spy on girls while changing. But not very smart." He said with a smile that made the two about to run from fear.

Issei grabbed them and lifted them off the ground, one in each hand before they ran away.

The girls were awing at his strength. But he didn't care.

He then walked up the girls and handed the two perverts over to them.

"Have fun." He said as he walked away.

'If they were peeping on the girls, then that means there's a hole or vent somewhere I can get to.' Issei thought wearing a perverted smile.

Again, he felt as though he was being watched.

[You've been feeling that too, partner?]

'Yes, this school is full of surprises, Ddraig. It seems that I'll never escape the supernatural.'

[Of course you won't. You're the holder of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, this generations Sekiryuutei. And because of your other half.]

'Don't remind me. Let's just get home.'

* * *

Soon Issei was in front of a standard two store house and walked inside.

He didn't bother saying anything since he lived alone. He went into the kitchen a made himself some tea and then sat down I front of the TV to drink.

After a while, he sat the empty cup down and walked up stairs. He walked inside a room that had his name on the front door.

"I guess I should train." He said as a crimson circle appeared at his feet and then covered his whole body.

The next moment, Issei appeared in a large room with no windows and lots of training equipment around.

* * *

In an old school building on the Kuoh Academy ground, a Red haired girl sat at a desk with 3 people sitting on couches in front of her.

"That boy, there's something off about him. Don't you agree Akeno?" She

"Yes I do Rias. He said he studied in Europe and knows a lot about religion, but how much does he really know?" Akeno answered.

"Right. Koneko, I want you to follow Issei around a bit and see if he does anything suspicious. It might be a problem of he knows about us."

"Yes, prez." The small little girl with white hair answered.

"This boy might be interesting." Rias says.

* * *

On the third day after his arrival, Issei found a secret hole in the side of the building and looked inside to find a wonderful sight.

He saw many girls changing, awing at the girl and all their goodness.

'This is the best! These must be the best sites in Japan! You can't see these in Europe.' He thought.

"Hey!"

Issei turned around to find the same two guys from his first day here.

"What are you doing at our hole!?" The guy with glasses yelled.

The girls in the changing room heard because one screamed and some others started to head for the door.

Once outside, the girls found the two perverts and started yelling at them.

"It wasn't us!"

"Yeah, the new guy was watching you!"

They pointed to where Issei had been and he was gone.

Once they realized he was gone, they started running with a group of girls on their tail.

Soon the guys found Issei walking out of the school gate and caught him.

""Hey!"" They both yelled as they grabbed him.

"What do you guys want?" Issei said with a cold and edged tone.

Then a group of angry girls showed up.

"It's you again. Are you with these guys?" One of the girls yells.

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to go home when they grabbed me." Issei says with a shy tone. A few girls blush.

"Hey! You were just spying in the girl when we showed up!" Yelled the bald guy.

"Trying to blame the new guy for your perverted actions. You guys are really discussing." The same two girls form three days ago walked up the perverts and punch them in the face.

"We are sorry for them. You're very cute. Wanna go out sometime." A black haired girl asks.

Issei blushes. "Sorry. I'm not interested. I like to get to know people before I date them."

"Aaww. Okay."

"I have to go now." 'Thanks for the show.'

-Friday-

it was sunset as Issei was crossing a bridge the leads to his house, a young girl with long black walked up behind him and he felt it.

"Um...are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei turned around to get a better look at her.

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"I-I'm Yuma Amano. I've seen you walk by her some times and I-I love you! Please go out with me!?" She yelled.

[She is a fallen, partner. It might not be wise for you a stay.]

'I can tell that. But she is weaker than me. Plus, she is very cute. I'll go along with her for now.'

[It's your choice.]

"Ok. I accept Yuma." Issei said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" She brightened up very quickly.

"So how about we go somewhere on Sunday?" Yuma asks.

"That fine with me. What time?"

"Maybe around 2:30pm"

"Good. Then it's a date." Issei said, hoping to make her blush. But she didn't.

"Thank you. I'll see you then, alright?"

"Yup. See you Yuma."

"Bye." She gave a wake and walked in the opposite direction.

[You feel that, partner.]

'Yeah. Three people were watching. Two who resembled Yuma, and one that's from our school. Looks like someone wants to keep an eye on us.'

[Be careful. This might not end well.]

-Sunday-

Issei arrived at the meeting place before 2:30 to be early. As he was waiting, a girl in a cute devil costume gave him a flier.

'I might need this later.'

Just then Yuma arrived.

"Hey Issei. Sorry if I got here late." Yuma is wearing a little purple shirt and a black short dress.

"No, no. It fine. I just got here."

"Shall we get going then?"

"Let's." They both began to walk around.

It was the first time Issei had walked around town so he didn't know where everything was.

They both looked like they had lots of fun. Issei got Yuma a necklace and they were now heading to a park for the last part of their date.

They stood next to each other, arm in arm, staring a fountain in the center of the park.

"Hey Issei?"

"What is it, Yuma?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

[Partner.]

'Not now.'

"What is your wish?"

[Partner!]

'What!?'

[There are other beings here, behind you!]

"Would you die for me?"

Issei turned around and two glowing spears stabbed him in the chest and stomach.

He coughed up blood and blood spilled from his wounds as the two spears disappear, leaving two hole in his body.

The two more spears stabbed him, this time from the back.

Issei fell to the ground coughing up blood with four large holes on his body.

He tried to turn his head to look at Yuma, who now look more mature wearing a very revealing outfit and large black feathered wings coming from her back. She was next to a girl with blond hair who also had the same type of wings.

"I'm sorry Issei. But you were too much of a threat. Sorry if this seems like overkill, but we want to make sure you're dead. If you have anyone to blame, it's god for giving you that Sacred Gear."

Yuma walked up to Issei and bent down to his ear.

"I have to say that this was the most fun part of our boring date." She then gave him a kiss on the check before flying away with the blond girl and two others that came from behind Issei.

'I should have known this was going to happen. Am I going to die here Ddraig?'

[I am sorry to say this, but yes. You will die of blood-loss before you can fully regenerate from the wounds. You really are an idiot.]

'I'm sorry Ddraig.'

[It is ok Issei. You were a good partner.]

'I think that's the first time you've ever said my name. Thanks.'

Issei rolled himself so he can look at the moon in the sky.

'What a beautiful day. I died by the hands of my first girlfriend.'

Issei raised his hand from his chest.

"Red. The color of anger and hatred and the color of love and happiness.

Red. The color of the blood that stains my hand.

Red. The color of her long hair."

An image of Rias came into his head.

"If I die. I wish to do it in the chest of Rias Gremory."

A red glow started to come from Issei's poker and a red filer flew out.

It landed on the ground and a red circle with strange writing and symbols in it appeared on the ground. After a red flash, a figure stood before Issei.

"You have summoned me?" The figure asked.

"Looks like something interesting has happened to you. Oh! So it's you, this truly is interesting."

She started to laugh as if she found something funny.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will be my servant and live for me, Rias Gremory."

'This is going to hurt.'

Issei gave a smile before he died for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

* * *

-Tuesday-

Issei starts to open his eyes. He sits up and looks around to find that he is in his room. As Issei gets off his bed and stands, he looks down and found that he is naked.

*moan*

He turns around and finds someone else on his bed. He reaches over and pulls the covers off the figure.

"Rias!" He yells as he stumbles and falls backwards.

Rias sits up and ribs her eyes until she notices Issei on the floor.

"Good morning Issei." She says tiredly.

Issei just stares at her. He noticed she was naked and wasn't covering up ANYTHING. He could see it all.

"B-Boobs. I can see your boobs!" Issei yelled as he stared at them with nervousness and lust.

"It's fine. If you want to look at them, then do it." She gave an innocent smile.

Issei stat there, realizing what she just said and wondered if he ever heard anything more beautiful.

"How's your chest and stomach? You had really bad wounds, so I tried to heal you."

Issei looks down and checks his body.

"So that's why you and I are naked." 'And that means she was hugging me all night long. Our body's touching! I wish I woke up earlier!'

"Yes. I had to be naked in order to heal you properly. But you already knew that."

"Yes. I do know about that."

"You must know a lot of things. I was hoping to greet you on better terms, but I guess now is a good time than ever."

Still naked, Rias stood up from her place on the bed. She looks at Issei in the eyes and bends down to him.

"I'm Rias Gremory. And I'm a Devil. And you Issei, are my servant."

"It's a great honor to meet a member of the Gremory family and I'm glad you were able to take me in as your servant." Issei says with a blush in his face, still looking at her boobs.

"Thank you very much. How much you do know about the supernatural world."

"I know quite a bit. I didn't train in Europe to become an Exorcist and not know about the supernatural world thoroughly."

Rias's eyes widens as she backs up a bit.

'Did he just say that he was an Exorcist?!'

"Don't worry. I'm an Ex-Exorcist, I left the church a few years ago and I had no intention of harming you or your peerage." Issei says trying to calm Rias down.

"If that's the case, then I'll believe you. Anyway, we need to get going to school. You have been unconscious for two days. And I was getting worried about you." Rias looks at the floor as of something is wrong.

Issei didn't ask because he knew exactly what must have happened.

-Flashback-

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will be my servant and live for me, Rias Gremory."

Rias puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a rook, bishop, knight and 8 pawn chess pieces.

She placed each of the 8 pawns on the now dead Issei's chest and said some words.

A red circle that looked the same as the one that came from the flier formed around Issei with him in the center. The pawn pieces started to glow a crimson red and lighting started to jump from them to the ground and sky.

"What's happening?! This isn't supposed to happen?!" Rias yelled as she tried to jump back.

The ground started to shake and sky turned blacker than night. Issei started to scream. Loudly. He sounded as if he was in immense pain and suffering. Rias looked in horror as the person she tried to save was screaming his lungs out from pain.

'What did I do wrong? I did everything the same way as I did with the others. They just woke up afterwards, not this,'

She tried to get closer to see if she could stop the ritual, but before she could move, a bright red flash blinded her.

As she opened her eyes, she found Issei on the ground where he had been before and his wounds were gone.

She walked over to him and found that he was alive and had successfully become her pawn.

"Who are you exactly?"She said to an unconscious Issei as she brushed his hair.

-Flashback End-

"I guess we should get going then. You stay here and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs." Issei gathers some of his clothes and left the room to Rias.

'I should have said something before he left.'

After Rias got dressed, she went downstairs to find Issei at the stove cooking something.

"Are you making breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes. You can't go to school on an empty stomach. And I haven't eaten in a while."

Rias sits at the table and waits for Issei to finish cooking. Soon Issei sets a plate in front of her and he sits on the opposite end of the table.

They ate their meals in peace and left the house together. Not one of them said anything from the time they left Issei's house to the school.

As they entered the gate, Issei starts to hear some of the other students talking about him and Rias.

"Wasn't the new guy and Rias absent yesterday? And now they're walking together to the school." One of the girls said.

"Lucky bastard. Walking next to one of the hottest in the school." A guy said.

As they walk into the building, Rias gets a little ahead of Issei and turns around.

"I'll send someone to get you after school."

"Right."

She then heads upstairs to meet a friend of hers.

"So you took him in. Isn't that a gamble? You've seen his record."

"Yes I have. But I think it'll be worth it. He is an interesting person, Sona. Maybe blind faith is what I need." She gives a smile and starts to walk back outside.

Issei walks into class and sits down at his desk and waits for the class to start. Rias didn't come to class, even though he walked with her to school.

As school ended Issei sat at his desk waiting for someone to get him.

Issei starts to hear screams of joy coming from the halls. The door opens and a blond guy walks in. He looks around and walks up to Issei who is staring out the window.

"Hello."

Issei turns around to greet him.

"Hi. I guess you're the person that Rias sent for me?"

"Yes I am. Would you care to follow?"

"Sure."

'This must be the 2nd year prince guy that the girls were talking about in the locker room.'

They both started to walk out the room and down the hall.

"Yuuto and Issei walking next to each other! That's so cute!" One of the girls yelled.

'Shut up with your BL.' Issei thought.

They walk across the grounds until they end up at an old building on the grounds. Both of them walk inside and Yuuto directs him to a room that had the label 'Occult Research Club' on it.

Issei open the door and walks into a candle lit room with a desk and two couches. On one the couches was a small white haired girl eating chocolate.

'Ooooo. She looks so cute. If I'm not mistaken, she is a first year that is treated as a mascot for being cute.'

She looked at Issei with an angry stare as if she knew was he was thinking.

'And if I'm not mistaken, she's also the one that's been following me.' He stares back at her.

"Koneko, this is Issei." Yuuto introduced me to her.

"It is nice to meet you." She bows her head.

"Nice to meet you too." Issei does the same. "It's finally nice to meet the person who has been stocking me."

She looks at him with a surprised look.

"Oh. Hello Issei."

Issei looks over to find Rias stepping out of a curtain with another girl behind her. It was Akeno, another girl from Issei's class.

'Akeno too. Is it awesome! Not only are the two sexiest girls in the whole school here, but so is the cutest too! I'm going to love it here!' Issei started to get a lecherous look on him face.

"Pervert." Issei looked to see who said that and it was Koneko.

"Oh my, oh my. I see someone has a naughty side to them." Akeno looks into Issei's eyes as of trying to look into his mind.

"I see you all have met." Rias finally spoke.

Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko nodded.

"Then I guess we should welcome you Issei to the 'Occult Research Club'. As you already know all of us here are Devils, including you."

Everyone in the room opens their wings. The wings are pitch black with a jagged bat-like shape to them.

Issei did the same and opens his wings. He starts moving them up and down, front and back.

"Now Issei. All of us here are wondering," Rias sat down at the desk "Who are you really?"

All eyes turned to Issei. He closed his Devil wings and began to speak.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm a human born with the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. Which means, I'm this generations Sekiryuutei." Issei held up his left arm and a large gauntlet formed around it. It's red with yellow spikes and a large green jewel on the back of his hand and under his elbow. The tips where his fingers are black and pointed like claws.

Everyone in the room gasped from what appeared on Issei arm.

"You're the wielder of the Boosted Gear?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Yes. Which means that a dragon resides inside of me?"

"Interesting."

"And as Rias already knows. I used to be an Exorcist." To this everyone except Rias and Yuuto looked in shock and took a few steps back from Issei.

Yuuto looked at Issei with anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm no longer an Exorcist. I left the church a few years ago. I came here to actually hide from the supernatural world and my past included. But doesn't seem like an option anymore."

"What is it about your past that you're trying to hide from?" Akeno asks.

"It's complicated." Issei looks to the floor.

Yuuto's expression changes and he walks up to Issei and pats his shoulder.

"It's ok. Everyone here has a troubled past. If you don't want to share, you don't have to."

"Thanks Yuuto."

Issei and Yuuto start laughing. The girls are looking at them confused as to what was funny.

"Boys are interesting, aren't they Rias."

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, Issei."

Issei stops laughing and focuses on Rias.

"I wish to see your strength. There is a reported Stray Devil in the area and we need to get rid of it. So I think this a perfect time to get to know the new servants power."

"As you wish, Rias." Issei gave a warm smile.

Rias blushes.

As they arrived at a warehouse, the stench of iron and blood fills the air. They all walk inside to find the floor splattered with blood.

"It's seems that I have more food to feast on."

Coming out of the dark shadows was a large monster. It had the top half of a girl and the bottom half of a spider. It was also naked.

'I have many strays, but this one takes the cake!' Issei thought.

[And it probably ate it too.]

'Shut up!'

Soon the fight began. Issei stood and watched the others engage the stray while Rias was explaining what powers the others had.

"Yuuto is my Knight, which gives him a boost in speed and agility."

The stray swipes one of its limbs at Yuuto, but he quickly moves around it and cuts it off.

"Koneko is my Rook, she gains superhuman strength."

Koneko picks up a steel beam off the ground and chucks it at the stray.

"And Akeno is my queen. She has the all the abilities of Knights, Rooks, and Bishops."

Akeno flies in the air and shoots a bolt of lightning trough some magic circles at the strays back.

"What power does a Bishop have?"

"A Bishop has enhanced magical abilities."

Issei watches the others fight. Studying how they use their powers while fighting. Something dawns within Issei's head.

"What...piece am I?"

"You Issei are my pawn."

Issei looked at her in disbelief. 'I am a pawn? A foot soldier!? ONE OF THE TROW-AWAY PIECES OF EIGHT!'

[Oh have the mighty have fallen.]

'I HAVE NOT FALLEN! Calm down Issei, calm down. I'm sure you can rise through the ranks as a pawn and have a harem someday. It might take a while, but some day.'

[You are one weird being.]

"So...Rias, what does a pawn gain?" Issei looks at her with creepy smile.

"Um...a pawn can have the powers of every piece but a king. But only when you're in enemy territory or if the king, as in I, gives you the permission to do so."

"So I can become like Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. But not at the same time I guess. What is the rate that I can change from one to the other?" He brings his hand to his chin.

"Um...I think is instantaneous."

"That makes it whole lot easier." Issei starts to walk to the battle field.

"What does?"

"You'll see." He gave a blood thirsty smile to Rias, sending a shiver down her spine.

Issei tells the others to stand back and watch. They stood next to Rias as Issei asks to promote to any piece that he chooses while he summons his Boosted Gear.

"You may." She looks interested and wonders what Issei is planning to do.

Issei walks up to the stray. It swings one of its legs at him, which he dodges.

[Boost]

He then gains speed from promoting to a Knight and gets on the back of the stray after cutting the rest of its legs off.

[Boost]

His punches the back of the stray with the power of a Rook and forms a big crater in the ground from the impact.

[Boost]

Issei jumps back to the side of the crater and watches as the stray as it tries to climb back up.

[Boost]

He forms a magic circle and raises his Boosted Gear to it, aiming at the stray.

[Dragon Shot]

A green beam shoots from the gauntlet and disappears in the magic circle. Soon it came out again, but its size and power doubled.

The beam fully engulfs the stray, burning its skin and rendering the stray unconscious.

Everyone in the warehouse has wide eyes and their jaws open. Issei walked back over to them with a smile still on his face.

"How was that?" He asks.

Rias looked at him I disbelief.

'He just took it out in a few seconds. And the speed and accuracy of his attacks are well done.' She thought.

'His speed is on pair with mine, I even had a little trouble trying keep up with his movements.' Yuuto thought.

'His aimed for the weak point in the monster's body and hit them with great strength.' Koneko thought.

'He took it out so violently and made it suffer in the end. It makes me hot just thinking about it.' Akeno thought.

"Well, you did a very good job Issei. A great job actually. And thank you for not killing it. Let me do it." Rias said while walking over to the stray.

"Thanks." Issei says after he takes a breath.

Rias shoots a final blast at the stray and it bursts into fire and ashes.

'I wish I had copped a feel before it died.' Issei thought moving his hand as if he was squeezing something big and soft.

"Pervert." Issei didn't bother to look for the person who that, he knew it was Koneko.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and favorites. I'm glad you like the story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The promise I made.**

* * *

-Friday-

Issei had just left the club room on his way to a summoning. Even though he can teleport using magic, Issei wanted to wait a get some fresh air.

'"Issei, you're a Devil now and you need to make contracts of you want to rise through the ranks to become a higher level Devil." Rias said'

"I know what she said was true, but I don't want to go around doing work. I just want to relax or train."

Issei soon stood before a door.

*Knock* *Knock*

The door opened a bit.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Issei smelled the air; it was rich in blood and iron.

"Hey!"

Issei quickly rushed inside, as he turned to the living room, he found a gruesome sight. On the ground was a dead man that looks like he'd been slashed and shot.

"My, my. Look what we have here. A Shitty Devil!"

Issei didn't turn around, he just stood there with his hand next to him in a fist.

"Did you do this?" Issei asks harshly.

"What if I did, what if I didn't? It wouldn't matter to you now would it Shitty Devil!"

"It is my business if you kill innocent people Freed!" Issei quickly turns around and summons his Sacred Gear.

Freed rose a gun up to Issei and grabbed what looks like the hilt of a sword.

"Issei? It's you isn't it! It's so good to see you again! You became a Shitty Devil!? Wonderful! Now die!" Freed yelled.

The hilt forms a blade made of light and Freed charges after he shoots Issei in the leg. Issei was slowed down but dodges him.

[Boost]

Issei puts his hand on his wound.

"Even if you're SO holy, light still has effect on you because you became a Devil?! That rich! Hahahaha. Die!" Freed tossed his gun away and he swings his sword at Issei.

[Boost]

Issei keeps dodging Freed's swings, but one of them gets his check

[Boost]

'Yes!' Issei thought.

Issei then goes for the attack and blocks a swing with his gauntlet and punches Freed in the gut.

This went on for five minutes until someone walks in on the fight.

*Scream*

Both Issei and Freed pant as they look over to find a young girl with blond hair and emerald green eyes staring at the body on the floor.

"W-what happened?!" She yells terrified. She then looks over to Freed and Issei.

'What is she doing here?' Issei thinks with wide eyes.

"Please stop this!" The girl yells.

"I'm sorry my dear Asia, but this is what we do. Besides, I have a grudge against this Devil!" Freed then charges at Asia, and pulls another gun from his belt and holds it to her head.

"You would never put the innocent in danger. So if you don't kill yourself. I'LL KILL HER!"

'He wouldn't!' Issei looks shocked at Freed.

Freed begins to move his other hand around Asia's body and started groping her breasts.

"It would such a shame to lose a girl like you and that virgin body, but I wouldn't care if you're dead or not."

Issei looks at Freed with anger and rage.

Just then a chair was thrown at Freed's back and shattered on impact while pushing him off of Asia.

Issei looks in the direction that the chair come from and found Koneko. Then a red circle formed on the ground and Yuuto, Akeno, and Rias walked out of it.

"Ooooo. More Shitty Devils. Too bad I was ordered retreat if you showed up Red head. I'll see you later Issei." Freed says as he pulls of a button off his coat and throws it to the ground. Smoke appears and blocks every one vision.

As the smoke cleared, both Freed and Asia where gone.

Issei got mad, really mad.

"FREEEEEEED!" He yells as he punches a large hole in the wall with his Boosted Gear.

"Issei?" Rias looks in horror.

Issei looks over to her and finds the worried and frighten eyes of Rias. He tries to calm down before speaking.

"Let's get back to the club room, we can talk there." Yuuto says before Issei can speak.

They all compile and teleport to the club house. But before Issei went in to the teleportation circle, he picks up Freed's light gun and puts it in his belt.

At the ORC club room, Rias is sitting at her desk while the rest sits on the couches. But Issei stands.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Everyone looks to Rias. "It my fault, I didn't know there was an Exorcist there until it was too late."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Issei asks.

"I felt your aura rise. It was the same as the fight with the stray, so I knew you were in a fight."

Issei looks to the floor.

"What happened? It seemed to me that you knew that Exorcist." Yuuto is the next to speak.

"I do know him. His name is Freed Sellzen. He was one of my…partners when I was an Exorcist."

To this everyone gasps.

"He tried to kill me and my other partner when he was labeled as a rouge priest. I should have killed him, but I didn't." Issei's face filled with anger and he clenches his hand into a fist.

"Is that the past you're running away from?" Akeno grabs Issei's fist.

"Partly. I need to go somewhere to think. I'll be back tomorrow." And with that Issei left the room.

"Do you think he'll be alright prez?" Yuuto asks Rias.

"I don't know. I am worried though. I hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

Issei is walking home when Ddraig starts to speak.

[How are you feeling?]

'I am not sure. It's been about 5 years since I've seen Freed. He is still the psychopath I know. But I'm more worried about Asia.'

[That girl that was with him. Hmmmm. I remember now. Isn't she that nun that you found?]

'Yes. That's her. I hoped that the fallen wouldn't get to her. I hope she is alright.'

[I'm sure she's fine.]

"Let's hope you're right."

-Next Day-

Issei left his house and starts to walk around town. He finds himself around a small park when he finds something interesting. It was Asia.

"It's ok. I'll make it feel better." Asia says to a little girl with a wound on her arm.

Asia puts her hands in front of the injury and green orbs form around her hands. The wound starts to heal.

"There. All better." Asia smiles as the girl thanks her and goes to the playground and her mom.

Issei walks up behind her.

"That's a wonderful power you have there." He says.

This startles Asia and she turns around and looks at Issei. She shakes in fear remembering yesterday.

"P-please d-don't hurt m-me Mr. Devil!" Her eyes close preparing for the worse.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to know if you're alright."

"I-I'm alright. Why aren't you going to hurt me? I was told Devils hurt people of the church." Her eyes still close.

"I would never hurt an innocent person. You have not done wrong to me or anyone of my friends. My names is Issei." Issei smiles and puts a hand in her shoulder.

Asia looks up at Issei and starts to smile a bit. "My name is Asia."

"Tell me. Do you want to have fun?" Issei smile gets bigger.

With still some fear in her, Asia answers yes.

Issei grabs her hand and starts to take her around town. They stop at an Arcade and play some games, a store, and now burger joint. They sit across from another and eat. Asia looks at her burger confused.

"You eat it like this." Issei shows her how to eat it.

As she eats, Issei looks at her necklace. It was silver and in the shape of a cross, but it had the word 'Protection' inscribed on it.

'She kept it.' Issei thought with a smile.

After a little while after they finish eating they go to a fountain and they sit down watching the water.

"Care to tell me a little about yourself?" Issei asks.

Asia stays silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Well, when I was about three, I was abandoned at a church, they took me in. After a year or two I found out I had the power to heal people and animals, I was so happy that I could help people."

"Then a few years later, I found a strange man badly injured and I healed him. Soon I found out he was a Devil and the church branded me a heretic for healing a Devil." A tear starts to fall down her face.

"After they made me leave the church, I wondered around Italy until I met someone of importance to me. He…was me guardian angel." Asia put her hands over her necklace.

"He brought me to a place that I could stay for a while and he gave me this necklace. I remember little of what he looked like, but not his name." Asia looks at Issei in the eyes

"He looks a bit like you. But it couldn't have been you. You're a Devil and he is an angel." She looks back down to her feet.

Issei's face gets red. "Yeah, it couldn't have been." He looks away like his hiding something.

"Thank you Issei. You are the first person who has ever wanted to listen and talk to me about my silly past." A tear starts to form from her eye.

"No problem. Don't you have friends? I mean I can't be the only to listen and talk to you about it." Issei looks back to her.

"No. I have no friends. I wish to have some someday." Asia looks up to the sky.

"Then I'll be your friend. If you ever need anyone to talk to or just hang out with. I'll be there. I'll protect you." Issei grabs her hand.

"W-what? F-friend..." Asia stutters.

"Yes. I'll be your friend. I don't care if I'm a Devil. If you need me, I'll be there for you. To protect you." Issei smiles.

Asia jumps a little. 'Those words' she thinks.

Issei was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a presence that he dislikes.

"My, my. Look at whoa we have here. Asia, talking with a little Devil. That's very bad Asia." A voice appears startling Asia.

Asia turns to find a Fallen Angel with black hair and a very revealing outfit.

"Go away little Devil boy. She is coming with me, unless you want to die." She says.

"I won't let you have her Yuma." Issei stood up and blocked Asia from Yuma's sight.

Yuma steps back a bit at the sight of Issei.

"What!? You're supposed to be dead! I killed you with my own hand!" She yells as she points at him.

"Well I'm not dead. I'm far from it." Issei forms his Boosted Gear.

"Haha. I killed you once. I can kill you again. And by the way, my real name is Raynare. "She forms a light spear. She throws it at Issei and get catches it with his Boosted Gear. She gaps.

Issei takes the spear and throws it back at her at very a high speed and it clips her left wing.

"What!? Impossible!" She forms another spear and throws it at Issei again. This time, he blocks it.

"Issei! Behind you!" Asia yells.

Issei only is able to turn his head when a blade slices through his back. Issei falls forward. He looks from the corner of his eye to see Freed holding a light blade.

"Oh Issei, Issei, Issei, how many times have I wanted to do that. Well...better late than never!" Freed yells as her swings at Issei's back again. This time, Issei moves out of the way.

"That's enough Freed. We got what we came here for."

Both Issei and Freed turn to see an unconscious Asia in the arms of Raynare.

"But I want to kill him!" Freed yells as he takes another strike.

"I said that's enough! His time will come soon. As for you, don't disobey an order!" Raynare yells back. She starts to fly away.

Issei was just about to run after them until stepped in his way.

"I hate her so much, go to the church tonight if you want the girl. In return, kill that bitch for me." Freed then pulls I button off his coat and flings it to the ground creating smoke.

Issei stands at the edge of the fountain alone.

* * *

*SLAP*

Rias is standing over Issei, who has a red mark on his left cheek. Rias has an angry look in her face.

"What do you think you were doing!? Going out on a date with that nun!" Rias yells.

"It wasn't a date, and I knew full well what I was doing. It's getting late, I'm leaving." Issei says as he stands.

"To go save that girl?! She isn't worth it! If you die again, you won't be coming back!"

"I've already died twice. If I die then I do. But I will save her." Issei just reaches the door and opens it.

"Why is it that you're so willing to do this for that nun?"

"I'm her friend. And I made a promise to protect her many years ago." Issei then closes the door behind him leaving Rias in the club room, who has a smile on her face.

* * *

Issei stands outside of an abandoned church that just on the outskirts of town. One of the church doors is slightly open, as if it was meant to be.

'Freed.'

[I don't think he will be here, partner.]

'I know, but why did he tell me that. He hates me with a passion, so why help me?'

[He was always a weird one. Be careful though. I sense multiple presences underground.]

'Then that where I'm headed.'

Issei forms his Boosted Gear and start to boost as he walks through the isle.

[Boost]

Issei approaches the podium. It has moved and there is a staircase leading down.

[Boost]

Issei starts to walk down.

[Boost]

* * *

In an underground room, there is multiple people wearing black coats and four Fallen Angels stand on a platform above them. Hanging on the wall is a large crops with a girl chained to it.

[Boost]

The Fallen Angels turn to the staircase. Footsteps are heard.

[Boost]

Soon the Issei steps off the staircase and looks up at the cross on the wall.

'Asia.' Issei become enraged.

[Boost] [Boost] [BOOST]

"...Issei?" Issei looks up to see Asia looking down at him. Asia was chained to the crops by her arms, legs, and neck.

All the black coated figures surrounded Issei at once.

"Welcome Issei." Issei looked up to see Raynare.

"I appreciate the welcome party. But men in black coats, really? I'd be more happy if they were girls in outfits like yours." Issei says with a smile.

[Boost]

Raynare glares at him then yells, "Finish the ritual!"

'Ritual?' Issei thinks.

Asia's body starts glow a green color. Then she starts to scream, loudly, in pain.

"What are you doing to her!?" Issei yells.

Raynare looks at him with an evil grin. "Nothing that concerns you!" She then snaps her fingers and the coated figures attack Issei.

[Boost]

Some have swords and others have guns. But Issei dodges them all and kills them, one by one. Blood goes all over him and the floor as Issei defeats them all only using is fists.

The Fallen Angels watch in horror as a single man is killing so many Exorcists. As the last one fall the other Fallen Angels, besides Raynare, form light spears and throw them at Issei.

Issei dodges on and catches the other two then throws them back. The Fallen Angles move out the way, but then Issei appears behind them holding two lights swords from the fallen Exorcists.

[Transfer]

The blades become bigger and jagged as he cuts through the backs of the young blond girl and older looking man Fallen Angels. As the blades finish cut through, he throws one of the sword at the third Fallen Angel girl and it stabs her in her heat.

Issei lands on the ground before the three bodies' crash to the ground with a thump.

By this time, Asia has stopped screaming and is pale. Raynare turns around to find she is the only one left a live besides Issei. She holds a green orb with a pair of rings inside.

"Asia!" Issei yells. He ignores Raynare and jumps up to Asia. He cuts the chains off her and tosses the sword aside as he catches Asia's limp body.

"Hanging in there Asia, I'm going to save you." Issei says as he rushes out of the room and up the stairs to the main room of the church.

There, he sets Asia down on one of the benches.

"Asia. Asia, stay with me Asia!" Issei says with tears falling down his face and into hers.

"...Issei..." Issei feels a hand in his cheek, it was Asia's.

"Asia! Hang in there. I'll heal you. You're going to be alright!" Issei's hands start to glow a white color and a gold ring starts to flash above his head.

[Partner...It isn't going to work. Her Sacred Gear was taken from her. She will die soon.]

"I KNOW THAT. But I promised her. I Promised Asia to protect her!" A pair of gold wings folds out of Issei's back and a gold halo appears over his head. His body then starts to glow while.

"...Issei...my Angle...you did come for me. Thank you." Asia says in a faint voice with a smile. Asia's hand then falls off Issei's cheek and her breathing stops. Her body lays limp on the bench,

"No! Please no! No! Asia!" Issei yells as more tears fall off his face and onto hers.

*clap* *clap* *clap*

Issei turns around to see Raynare leaning up against the podium. He becomes enraged!

[Boost]

"What a surprise. I was wondering how you were able to hold and throw our spears. You're an Angle and a Devil. Hahaha, you're more of a freak then I thought."

[Boost] [Boost]

Issei forms a black light spear in his hand. He looks at it for a moment, but then throws it at Raynare, it clips her arm.

"Ouch! That actually hurt you freak!" She moves her hand over the wound and a green orb forms over her hand and her wound heals.

[Boost] [Boost] [BOOST]

"You...you give that back!" Issei loses his temper and rushes at her with another black spear in hand.

She wasn't able to react fast enough to move out of the way as Issei knocks her against the podium, smashing it.

[Boost]

He then forms another black spear in his other hand and stabs one of them in each of her hands, pinning her to the ground screaming.

[Boost]

"You kill me...and Asia...LET ME RETURN THE FAVOR!" Issei holds his left hand towards Raynare as his Boosted Gear glows crimson.

[DRAGON SHOT]

A large green beam of energy shoots out of the Boosted Gear. The beam fully engulfs her and she starts to burn with a bright flash.

As the flash fades away, Raynare is gone and black feathers scatter the ground around where she was.

Issei walks in the middle if the feathers.

"Sorry if this seems overkill, but I wanted to make sure you're dead. If you have anyone to blame, it's yourself." A green orb then forms above Issei's head.

The orb starts to float down and he catches it.

[That is the girl's Sacred Gear.]

"I should give it back." Tears start to fall down Issei's face as he walks back over to Asia on the bench.

He puts the two rings on each of her hands and gets on each his knee crying.

"I'm so sorry Asia. I wasn't able to protect you." Issei still has his halo and wings out.

"Do you want me to save her?"

Issei turns around to find Rias and other members of the O.R.C. behind her.

"Can you?" Issei asks.

"Yes, if she hasn't been dead too long. Let me try."

Rias walks over to the other side of Issei and pulls out a Bishop chess pieces and sets it down on Asia's chest. Rias starts to glow red and a red circle appears at her feet.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!" Rias chants.

The Bishop piece started to glow red and it fell into Asia's chest. Once it was fully inside her, the circle around Rias disappears and the she stops glowing.

Issei looks back to Asia. The color of her skin starts to comeback and she starts to breathe again. Her eyes slowly blink open.

Once her eyes are fully opened, Asia turns her head at Issei and smiles.

"...Issei?" She says.

Issei gets up and hugs her tightly, still crying, but from joy.

Asia eye widen at Issei's action.

"A-am I in heaven?"

Issei moves in front of Asia's face, and smiles.

"No. No you're alive. You're alive." Issei hugs her again.

Soon Issei let's go of Asia and stands I front of Rias.

"Thank you so much Rias! I'm forever in your duet." Issei bows to her.

Rias puts her hand on Issei's shoulder.

"You are my servant Issei. You have no need for that. But I will ask one thing." Rias points to Issei's wings and halo.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Issei scratches his cheek.

"Yes you do." Akeno says touching Issei's wings.

"Let's go home first. It has been an eventful night." Issei puts his wings away and his halo disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay, but I haven't had enough time to write at the moment, but I got Chap. 4 done as soon as I could. Anyway, thank you for the favs. and for following the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Past.**

-Sunday-

Issei stood in front of the club room while everyone sits on the couches. Issei gives a sigh before starting.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. The day my parents died. I was five or six years old...

-Flashback-

Issei is walking home with his mom, dad and his friend Irina. They had just left the park and are taking Issei's friend home.

"I had a lot of fun today Issei." Irina says.

"I know, Irina. That girl with the long black hair and weird outfit was really good at playing tag. What was her name again?"

Issei's father gulped.

"I-I'm sure you'll see her again someday Issei." Issei's father looks scared and nervous.

"She was a nice girl, a little non emotional, but a good girl. She took a liking to you Issei." His mom says next.

Irina looks at Issei and blushes.

"Mom!" Issei yells crossing his arms.

They drop Irina off at her house then the three headed off to their own home.

It was when they open the door did a horrible sight catch their eyes. The house was trashed, with burn and scratch marks on the walls and floors. It looked as if a monster had done this.

"Ah...welcome home." Says a voice.

The three turn their head to the staircase to the second floor.

"It's so nice to see you. Tell me, where the Excalibur." A man that had red eyes, long, black hair, pain skin and long ears came into view.

Issei's father steps in front of him and his mother to shield them.

"Why are you here looking for the Excalibur?" He says back to the man.

"Well wouldn't you what to know?" The man grew five pairs of black, feathered wings and formed a yellow spear in his hand.

"I'll never tell you where it is Kokabiel!" Issei's father also forms a blue light spear.

The two use them as swords as Issei and his mother went to hide from the fight. They got into the master bedroom when a scream is heard. Issei's mother quickly grabs a gun out of a box and the hilt if a sword.

She puts Issei into the closet and tells him to be quiet and don't open the door.

"Mom? Mom!?" Issei yells.

Soon a gunshot and a woman's scream is heard.

"Where are you boy!?" Kokabiel yells throughout the house.

He gets into the room where Issei is and walks over to the closest. "You smell holy, just like your father."

Kokabiel then opens the closet and grabs Issei, who is trying struggle out of his hands.

"No! No! Let me go!" Issei yells as Kokabiel walk back to the living with Issei.

"MOM! DAD!" Issei yells as his parents on the floor, coved in blood and wounds.

"You mother is dead boy...you will soon and your father will soon follow if someone doesn't tell me where the Excalibur is?" He looks at the lifeless body up against the wall, and the man with golden wings breathing heavily.

"Please, don't hurt my son...it's in the form of a katana...in the main bedroom in the closet. Please don't hurt him." Issei's father says.

Kokabiel drops the boy and leaves to get the sword. Issei runs to his father.

"I'm alright...please run from here...and don't come back...go to your friends Irina's house." Issei's father puts a hand on Issei's head and smiles.

"But dad..."

*SPLAT*

Blood slashes on Issei's face. The yellow spear has impaled his father's head. Soon it disappears, leaving a hole in his head.

"DAD!"

"I'll be ok boy; you'll soon join him and your mother." Kokabiel stands at the door way with the katana and another spear. He throws the spear into Issei's chest so hard that it pushes him back and pins him to the wall.

"Good bye." Kokabiel then spreads his wings again and walk out the door casually.

'Father...Mom...I'm...sorry.'

[Do you want to live boy?]

'What...who's there' Issei tries to look around, but can't move his head.

[I am inside you, I am apart of you. Do you want to live boy?]

'...yes...yes I want...to live.'

[Good. Then you'll have to give me two things.]

'...what...are...they...?'

[1. Your heart and body, the wound will heal and you will live...but it will leave you more vulnerable to me later.]

'Take them...' The spear vanishes and Issei drops to the floor with a thud and a hole in his chest.

[The next is a promise...promise you'll kick and kill that Fallen Angel's ass!]

'...A-alright...' Issei's heart stops beating.

Issei starts to glow crimson and the hole in his chest starts to heal. His skin starts to become scaly with the rest if his body after the wound is fully closed.

Then Issei starts to screams in pain. After a few minutes he stops. His skin has a red tint in it. Issei lays there, unconscious, until a man with a sword bursts though the door to the gruesome sight. He runs over to Issei's mother and father to see if they were alive.

'There dead...' A tear starts to form in his eye as he finds Issei and the ground. He rushes over to him and checks to see if he's as the same.

'He's...alive!' He picks up Issei and runs out the door. Down the street he enters a house.

"Dear? Want is going on? *gasp*" a woman looks at Issei and the man hands him over to her.

"Take care of him...I'll be going back to see if anyone is still there." He heads for the door.

"What about the Hyoudou's..."

The man lowers his head before leave after he says, "there dead..."

The women gasps, the man leaves and she take Issei to a room with a desk and bed. She lies him down on the bed and cheeks for injuries. But finds much more then injuries.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" A girl stands by the door.

"Daddy is out right now Irina." Irina's mom turns around to look at her child.

"Ok...is that Issei?" Irina points to the person in the bed.

"Yes honey, that Issei...he'll be living with us for a while."

"Why?"

"His parents...are going to be away for a while so were going to take care of them while they're gone."

"...Yay! I get play with Issei more."

"Yeah...go back to your room Irina I'll be there when daddy comes home."

"Ok." Irina left the room leaving her mother and Issei.

After a while later, the man comes back.

"Is everything alright?" The woman asks.

"No. The Hyoudou's are dead and the Holy sword and Excalibur Mimic are missing."

"No it's not. It was on Issei's arm in the form of a bracelet." She holds up a braided, red bracelet. It glows white and in a flash, a sword appears where the bracelet was.

"That good, someone must have killed then for it and took the decoy holy sword. Anyway how is Issei?"

"He is fine, and not hurt. But something worries me."

"What is it?"

"His skin is hard and scaly and has a more reddish tint to it. His teeth are more jagged, and his body has a better build. But the most worrying thing is his aura is strong, very strong. Like a...dragons." The man widens it eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but the Hyoudou's are dead except Issei. And he has changed to be like a dragon...needed to speak to the church about this."

"Let's ask Issei was he knows first. He might give more information."

"Alright. You go to bed with Irina. I'll be up to make sure the culprit doesn't come back for the sword."

"Alright, night honey."

"Night."

The women leaves for the room Irina went too and the man stays.

-One Week Later-

[Wake up.]

'What...'

[Wake up!]

'Who's there... ?'

[WAKE UP!]

Issei's eyes shoot open from the image of a giant red dragon surrounded by flames

Issei pants as he gets up and sits on the bed. He looks around to an unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?'

*Crash*

Issei turns his head to see his best friend, Irina at the door with a spilt bottle of water at her feet. She runs over to him with tears in her eyes and hugs him tightly and cries into his chest.

"Issei! Issei! I thought you wouldn't wake up!" She yells.

Footsteps can be heard as both Irina's mother and father enter the room.

"Issei, thank god you're awake. I thought you'd never wake up." Irina's mom says.

"Sorry." Issei's eyes then change to dull and emotionless. "I guess this mean that my mom and dad are..." Tears form in his eyes as he holds onto Irina.

"We are sorry about them. I was in charge of protecting them...I failed my job to protect you and your parents." Irina's father says.

"...it fine...none of this is your fault...it's that mans fault!" Issei starts to let go of Irina.

"Who?" She asks.

"Father called him...Cocoball...Kokabill...Kokabiel!" Issei's eyes show hatred for that man...the man that killed his parents.

"Kokabiel...can you prove it?"

"I know who he is and what he looks like."

"*sigh* even then...I don't think that church will believe us...the church will do anything if it can prevent another Great War. I'll still talk with them." Irina's father says.

"Yes, I'll stay here with the kids." His wife adds.

-Flashback End-

Issei sits down on the couch next to Asia. Akeno and Yuuto look down at their feet. Koneko walks over to Issei and places her hand his shoulder and Rias looks like she is in the verge of tears.

"So...did the church do anything?" Asia asks.

"They moved me and my new guardians to Italy. There, my friend Irina and I trained. We become a well know Exorcist group with Freed. But other than that...they didn't do anything." Issei clenched his fist.

"And the Excalibur?" Yuuto asks next.

"It wasn't taken, what my father gave to him was a copy of a holy sword that failed. I gave the Excalibur back to the church."

Yuuto looks to Issei with slight anger in his eyes.

"So what happened next?" Koneko asks.

"Well when I was 12, Freed was labeled a Rouge Exorcist, he attacked Irina and me. We won, but I used my Angles form for the first time. I saved her, but Freed got away. About a month later, a message was sent to the church, and I went to heaven to become an Angel like my father. I was treated differently because I was half Angel but I got through it. During my training, I awakened my Boosted Gear while trying to focus my energy to form a light spear. After that I left Heaven and went back to the church after two years." Issei finished and everyone in the room expect himself and Asia has wide eyes.

Rias looks at Issei with a little fear.

"Y-you've been to Heaven?"

"Yes. I'm a pretty good with manipulating light." Issei stands and forms a black light spear. "Though this is new."

"What do you mean?" Asia asks.

"Well the spear used to be a light blue, now it's black."

Akeno moves her and to the spear and pokes it. It changes to a yellow color, then back to black.

"Issei?" Rias asks. "H-how powerful are you?"

Issei stood there for a few moments.

"I don't know."

"How could you not know?" Koneko asks.

"Soon after I got back, I got into a fight with a top Exorcist. He confronted me because of my Angel blood and power, he wanted me to train him...when I refused he attacked me saying that just because I am an Angel, doesn't mean I should keep the power all to myself. I killed him in 2 minute on the church floor. After that I left the church fearing I might cause more disruption."

"But it's not your fault for him attacking you."

"It is actually, the aura of a dragon can do two things, make strong people to seek me out and fight me, and bring women to gather around me. And it was my fault for killing him. The aura of a dragon can be a bad thing...but I personally love the fact that women gather to me." Issei's face changes as he thinks naughty thoughts.

Koneko slaps his back which makes him fall forward. "...you better not be thinking of us, pervert."

"Haha...sorry." Issei replies.

"Where did you go after you left the church?" Yuuto asks.

"Well...I trained with Ddraig and I traveled the world during that training. I met many people who helped me train. When I was in Italy...I met Asia." Issei looks over to Asia, who blushes.

"I found her laying on the side of a path in northern Italy. She was wearing a nun's outfit but it was worn, though she wasn't wounded, but she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. So I helped her by making a shelter and giving her food and water. When she woke, she prayed to god that he helped her." Issei started to laugh a bit.

"What is it?" Rias asks.

"It's nothing. Anyway, put a sleeping spell in her so I could take her to a place she could be safe for a while. I prayed that the Fallen wouldn't get to her, but they did. It doesn't matter now. She is here safe." He walks back over to Asia and pats her head.

"I cannot say how much thankful I am to you. I try my hardest to repay you." Asia says.

"No need, as long as you are happy, that's more the enough."

Rias looks over to Asia and glares at them. Akeno walks up to Rias and whispers. "Is someone jealous?"

Road blushes and replies with a no. Akeno's giggles and goes back to Issei.

"Anyway, I came back to Japan to live here, in my home town after some "events" happened and I needed a rest from training and from the supernatural. But then I met you guys and you all know the rest."

"Ok... Are you glad you become a Devil and my servant?" Rias asks.

"Yes actually. I've met you people and became friends with you. And it has helped my gain power that I couldn't have gotten before. This will most likely help keep a promise I made to a dear friend."

*Knock* *Knock*

They all look to the door. "Come in" Rias says.

The door opens and Sona, along with any others come inside the room.

"Ah, Sona. What do you need?" Rias says. Sona wake up to Rias and whisper into her ear.

"Well... It's about Issei. I looked into him more and found he not only worked for the church but he visited Heaven and he is..." Rias cut Sona off.

"I already know."

"You do? How?"

"Issei just told us everything."

Sona steps back and look at Issei.

One of Sona's peerage goes up to Issei and slaps his back.

"Hello newbie. I'm Genshirou Saji. You may call me Saji and only Saji. You got that." Saji pokes at Issei's chest.

'D-did he j-just call me n-newbie?!' Issei's gets angry.

"Saji." Sona says.

"You don't look to tough. I geuss you just have looks and no strength."

"Saji!" Sona says again to Saji, who ignores.

"You kinda pissed newbie, want to go at it? Even though I don't look strong, I consumed four Pawn pieces. So don't think you can win easy."

"Stop Saji!" Sona yells.

"But..."

"If you basing how strong you are by the number of piece you consumed, you only took four...Issei too all eight of Rias's, and two of them were mutation pieces." She stares coldly at Saji.

Saji looks at Issei in shock and back away.

"But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. If Rias agrees, I'd like to have our new pawns battle." She turns back to Rias. Saji tries to run but is caught by Koneko.

"Well...if Issei agrees, then I'll agree." Rias looks to Issei, who nods yes.

"Let's go outside, I'll set up a barrier." Sona and her peerage walk outside, followed by Rias and her peerage.

"I want you to only use your Boosted Gear, but only go up to three boosts." Rias whispers to Issei.

"That if I can get to three before he loses." Issei gives a blood thirsty grin.

Issei and Saji stand far apart with one of Sona's peerage stands in between them.

"Ready, set, Fight!" She yells.

Issei just stands with his eyes closed as Saji rushes at him. Saji gets to Issei and starts throwing punches and kicks, but Issei, still with his eye closed, dodges them all.

Issei finally opens his eyes and uses his palm to move and throw Saji a few feet behind him.

The watchers all gasp as they look at Issei's eyes. They have turned yellow with a black slit for pulps.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?" Saji yells.

"This is my dragon eyes, with this I can see the movement of any living object, even if they're behind a wall or my eye lids." Issei says in a cool tone.

"How did you get dragon eyes?"

"Because I'm this generations Sekiryuutei..." Issei forms his Boosted Gear. "And I have a strong connection with the dragon."

"Haha. Never heard of you. And you're not the only one with a Sacred Gear." Saji forms a black lizard looking thing I his arm. "It's called Absorption Line."

Issei gets irritated with Saji.

"Rias, I'm going to go past 3 boosts, but I'll never touch him." Issei says as his Boosted Gear glows.

"Issei?"

Issei then shoot a black magic circle at the barrier and it gets absorbed into it and the barrier changes.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"What...wait...Issei!?" Rias yells.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

The ground starts to shake violently.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"What's going on?!" Saji yells as he falls on his knees gasping for air, some for some of the others.

[Boost] [Boost]

"Issei, stop! I give! I give!" Saji then falls to the floor.

Issei just stars at him with a blood thirsty smile, but soon lowers his energy and the ground stops shaking.

Saji soon stands up as Issei shoot another black circle at the barrier and shatters it.

Sona, Rias, and their peerage walk up to Issei as Saji is hung by his arms around two of Sona's peerage.

"What was that you shot at the barrier?" Sona asks.

"Well the first one was another barrier the strengthened your barrier. Yours would have shattered quickly and let my energy flow through it. My barrier was made to stand up to that energy that I released, and to hide its presence."

"Why would you want to hide it?" Rias asks.

"You know how you guys felt, imagine in you were human. They would be out cold or worse. And other beings could sense it and come here to pick a fight."

They all nod. Sona looks to Rias, "You have a smart and powerful Pawn. I'm sure he can keep the days around here lively." She then looks to Issei. "And I hope you can be more careful. Some of the weaker members of my group fainted." She adjusted her glasses and starts to walk away with her peerage behind her.

"What's her problem, she acts like she has a stick up her butt, or something else." Issei whispers. But Koneko heard him and kick him.

"Ow, ow, ow. I'm sorry I said that..."

* * *

**Fav. Follow and Review.**


End file.
